Love in a Storm
by Pupcake125
Summary: Izuru and Momo spend time together during a storm and share some interesting details about themselves.


**WHOO! I'm on a ROLL with the stories! My imagination has been cleared from all school work and drama and stress! It feels GOOD to be free!**

**This is a little fluff about Momo and Izuru during a thunderstorm. Because let's face it, we need more Momo and Izuru stories!**

* * *

It was abnormal for the Soul Society to experience extreme weather. Even a simple drizzle was uncommon for the serene place for lost souls. That's why when the weather does get scary, everyone borders up in their houses and huts and stays dry until the sun comes back out. And it's also not surprising that some don't take easily to storms thanks to it's abnormal absence.

This particular day went from a light rain, to a downpour, to an all-out terrifying thunderstorm. Rain pounded, lighting flashed, turning the dark streets bright white, and thunder boomed in the sky. The rumble from the natural disaster made the ground shake, and it went on from the late afternoon to the late night.

The barracks of the 13 Court Guard Squads weren't spared by mother nature's wrath. The storm hit them hard, too. Keeping everyone up.

In the quarters of Lieutenant Kira, a soft light lit the room as he wrote in his haiku book. The thunder had inspired him to write some poetry, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity fly away because of sleep. He sat quietly on his futon, jotting down words that popped in his mind.

Dark thoughts, bright thoughts, happy thoughts, sad thoughts. Many things.

The door to his room slid open and he turned to look at who was there. It was Momo. In a sleeping kimono. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Momo." he greeted. She smiled daintily at him.

"Hey, Izuru. I see you're not asleep yet." She said as she walked over to him. "Up because of the storm?" She asked. Izuru smiled at her.

"In a sense, yes. It inspired me so I figured I'd take the time to write something down. I haven't written in a while." Izuru said and looked back down at his book.

"Oh, I see." Momo said. " Mind if I join you?" she asked. Izuru looked up at her.

"Not at all." Izuru moved over and Momo sat down beside him on the futon. The rain was still relentless against the barracks' glass shingle roof, and low thunder continued rumbled. Momo leaned on Izuru and closed her eyes. The two had been dating for quite some time now. The two were inseparable, Momo often staying at Izuru's. And tonight was no different.

As Izuru continued to quietly write, Momo felt herself drift off, that is until a clap of thunder decided to deafen the entire Soul Society.

Izuru jolted slightly. "Woah…" he calmed himself, and felt something pushing on him. He looked to see Momo buried under his arm. "Momo? You okay?" He asked her. Momo sat up straight again and gave an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just a little startled." She blushed. Izuru made a move to say something when lightning flashed and thunder roared a second later, causing Momo to bury herself under Izuru's arm again. Izuru dropped his book and pen when she did so.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunder, Momo." Izuru said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Blushing harder, Momo held onto him and sighed.

"It's embarrassing," she whimpered.

"Don't be embarrassed at all, Momo." Izuru cooed to her. "Everyone has fears and phobias. I'm afraid of spiders." he said. Momo looked at him a little surprised.

"Spiders? Really?" She said. Izuru nodded.

"Yeah. One time Renji put a dead spider in the bathroom as a prank. I never went into that bathroom again." Izuru's face went red this time. "When I saw one in the office, I moved all my paperwork to a different place." Momo giggled.

"I guess I don't have it so bad considering that thunderstorms don't happen often at all here in the Soul Society, huh?" she said. Izuru nuzzled her.

"I guess not." he replied. He kissed her cheek and then her lips. Izuru always got butterflies in his stomach whenever he kissed her. The exchange of their love, the feeling of their tight bond; the feel of her body, her warmth, against his. That feeling mixed into one was incredible and astonishing. Something Izuru thought he'd never get to experience in his life.

He pulled away from her, blue eyes meeting brown. Momo giggled, knowing her face was probably as pink as grapefruit, and seeing Izuru's own blush.

"Hehe… sorry." Izuru apologized, looking away. "I couldn't help myself." Momo giggled.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Momo snuggled into him, and the two both jumped and clung to one another when the loudest clap of thunder that night scared the wits out of them.

**Review?**


End file.
